1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for driving display panels, and particularly to a soft-start driving method and a source driver device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, display devices are applied in various electronic products, such as automatic teller machines (ATMs), personal computers (PCs), mobile telephones and television sets. Through a display device, a user is able to monitor the status of an electronic product, or get important information. Various kinds of displays are manufactured nowadays using different technologies and principles, and each of them has unique performances and specific applicable fields. Overall, displays can be categorized in flat panel displays (FPD) and cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Wherein, the FPD has gradually replaced the traditional CRT displays. Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDP), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), and field emission displays (FEDs). Most of the various FPDs use a plurality of scan signals (gate signals) along with a data signal (source signal) for panels to display images.
In the example of a LCD, following a trend of large-scale panels and an increased resolution, the driving device load for driving a display panel is increased with a reduced charge-discharge time. Thus, a sufficient driving capability of output signals from a driving device must be incorporated in the driving device design to meet the large-scale panel and the increased resolution requirement. During a charge-discharge process of each pixel of a panel, however, a large driving capability is only required at signal transitions to speed up the charge-discharge processes. After completing a charge-discharge process with a pixel, a large driving capability of signals would be a waste.